


Looking the Gift Horse in the Mouth

by Nienna_Perks



Series: Horsing Around [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Brotherhood, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Funny, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Situational Humiliation, Tails, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienna_Perks/pseuds/Nienna_Perks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki find themselves in yet another embarrassing situation, but this time the roles are reversed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking the Gift Horse in the Mouth

Prince Thor was loved and revered by all who dwelled in Asgard. Well, all but one. And although that one person made derogatory remarks about Thor whenever possible, not even the people of Asgard could refute that it took the Golden Prince quite some time to learn a lesson. His actions leading up to his banishment were a prime example of that.

 

However the Norns must have been smiling upon the princes that day, because when Thor approached Loki's chambers, he halted and knocked thrice before waiting patiently.

 

"You may enter."

 

Thor did so hesitantly. He'd fallen victim to Loki's pranks since their first embarrassing encounter all those months ago. He would knock to announce his presence, but would still enter without permission. He'd accidently walked in on Loki naked after he'd been bathing and on another occasion, Loki was moaning in pleasure whilst still alseep.

 

Both times he'd apologised profusely whilst covering his eyes, only to hear Loki howling with laughter. He'd open his eyes to find Loki standing fully-dressed, wiping tears from his eyes. Loki had definitely perfected his cloning abilities and even though he was being punished, he still found ways to amuse himself at the expense of others. He was the God of Mischief after all and whilst Thor hated feeling like a fool, he was glad Loki seemed to be reverting back to the brother he once knew.

 

"To think everyone assumed my tricks were pointless. They certainly taught you how to behave quickly enough. Odin should be grateful for the improvement. Could you bat your lashes at _daddy_ and tell him what a good mentor I've been? Maybe it'd get me out of this hellhole sooner."

 

"Loki..." Thor warned. He did not want to have to listen to yet another of Loki's monologues about his strained relationship with Odin.

 

"You mustn't keep mother waiting." Mentioning Frigga always brought the ramblings to a halt. As much as they may not share blood, even Loki could not deny that she always treated him like a son.

 

"Very well. I'll see you at dinner. If we're running late, do try to leave us something to eat. We all know how you warriors need the energy to feed those muscles, but some of us need it for our brains..." Loki drawled as he made his exit, unable to refrain from mocking Thor's friends yet again.

 

Thor drew a deep breath through his nostrils, letting the remark roll over him. He knew it was best to hold his tongue in Loki's company. Any remarks made in retaliation ended up in a verbal sparring match which Thor inevitably lost. It left him seething with pent up frustrating and had him heading for the actual sparring grounds to relieve himself.

 

As Thor turned to leave, his eyes were drawn back to the television and he stopped in his tracks. He noticed that a shelf had been cleared of books to make room for new objects. They looked very much like thin books, but were sleek and uniform in size. He'd seen Loki handle them before and when asked, he'd replied that they were 'films' which told stories through the television. Thor also remembered Darcy frequently using them when she'd set up 'movie marathons', each with a new theme. Thor had spent that time with Jane while Darcy was distracted.

 

Thos closed the door behind him, shutting himself in Loki's room alone. Feeling nostalgic, he was drawn towards the cases and trailed his fingers across them. Like Loki's books, they were all labelled and presumably categorised in some way that only made sense to himself.

 

He was about to leave, having already lingered far too long without Loki's consent, when he saw a familiar title. Unlike the other cases, this one had a handwritten label, with the title elegantly scribed by Loki's own hand.

 

" _War Horse._ "

 

Thor plucked it from its spot while his free hand scratched at the stubble on his chin. He knew Loki would be detained by his mother for a fairly long while and dinner was hours away. Loki himself has suggested that Thor should watch it. And Thor has to admit, he was curious about how mortals had fought wars. There was mention of a steed? Thor knew that Midgardians now used metal and fire to wage war, so this must have been a story set in their history.

 

Ignoring the voice in his head that warned him not to go through with it, Thor turned back to the television, case in hand and proceeded to start the film. He'd seen Loki do the same many times as he'd given up hiding his new toy once Thor had discovered it. It wasn't all that difficult, but then, he wouldn't admit to anyone that he'd been carefully cataloguing all of Loki's actions regarding the television.

 

Not feeling comfortable enough to relax just yet, Thor settled on the edge of Loki's chaise longue as the film began. Again he was made to feel like he'd fallen prey to one of Loki's pranks. He quickly darted a look towards the door, half expecting to see him there laughing at him. When he saw he was truly alone, he gulped.

 

"Look at me!" he heard Loki cry, but the sound came from the television. Even so, Thor felt compelled to comply. He turned his head back towards the screen and felt his mouth dry up at what he saw.

 

Loki was sitting on his bed naked, with his knees spread and his cock was fully hard, jutting up and curving against his stomach. But that wasn't what had Thor transfixed. Kneeling on all fours in front of him was a familiar face. He had blue eyes and golden hair.

 

Then everything clicked into place. The face looked much like Loki's but the angles were less harsh and altogether looked more innocent. It was the soldier that Loki described to him. But this was not how he'd looked when Loki was last watching the film.

 

Captain Nicholls was also naked but seemed to have something protruding from his behind. It was black and seemed to be held between his cheeks. Flowing down from where it was placed were strips of material which likened it to a... horse's tail.

 

"Now show me, my pet, what that sinful mouth of yours can do. If I'm not satisfied then you can be sure that you'll be feeling your punishment for many days."

 

Thor felt entirely embarrassed by the situation as he watched Nicholls crawl forward until his face was level with Loki's cock and proceeded to pleasure him. However, he still was unable to look away, completely intrigued by Nicholls' demeanour. He was so unlike Loki, so submissive, but seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself as he moaned harder as he took Loki deeper into his throat. Thor had only seen women act submissively, but only in the brothels when all those bedded were deep in their cups. He couldn't help but get excited by the idea, of having someone let him take complete control of their pleasure.

 

"REALLY THOR?!" was all Thor heard which made him jump out of his skin. He heard his neck crack as he whipped his head around to see Loki standing in the doorway, just waiting to hurl abuse at him for intruding yet again. How he wished that the Destroyer had killed him back in New Mexico.

 

"I, I can explain!" Thor answered, shooting up to turn the television off before facing Loki.

 

"Explain how you're trespassing for the thousandth time!? For invading my privacy more times than I can count!? You can explain that, CAN Y---!?" Loki abruptly paused mid-rant, seemingly shocked into silence.

 

Thor looked up to find him staring at him, well, specifically at his crotch. Immediately Thor covered himself with his hands, feeling like a young boy who had been caught pleasuring himself for the first time. Or exactly how Loki had felt when Thor walked in on him in a similar position. Oh, how the tables had turned.

 

"Oh, now I see! So you would berate me for MY perversions when yours are much darker than my own? Oh, for how long have you lusted after me then, BROTHER?" Loki asked with a disgusted and wronged look upon his face.

 

"It's not like that!!" Thor protested. "I was merely curious about what sort of films these Midgardians watch! I knew not that you were creating your own!! This film had the same name as the film you were watching before! YOU told me it was not depraved and - ," Thor sighed, admitting the truth and hoping he wouldn't offend Loki. "And, well, I wished to watch it, without the chance that you would not be able to control your desire."

 

"You fool! It was called the same name because I didn't think you'd EVER want to watch that damn film again considering what happened the first time! And I would have thought you'd know by now NOT to enter this room without my permission!" Loki retaliated. "I guess you really do have to learn the hard way." And then it appeared, his cruel smirk which was always present whenever he mocked Thor. "And speaking of HARD, what is the meaning of this?" he asked as he gestured to Thor's current predicament. "Pray, tell, BROTHER, if it is not **I** you are lusting over, what has you in such a bind?"

 

Thor hesitated for a moment. He was no great liar like Loki, so he couldn't just create some elaborate explanation on the spot. Thinking back to when their roles were reversed, Thor felt like he owed Loki the truth, to open himself up to ridicule as it was his own fault that these situations had occurred. Sighing deeply, he explained what it was that he found so arousing.

 

"It, it was the mortal. He, he was so submissive and trusting, willing to obey you. He allowed you to demean him but was grateful for it. I, I did not understand."

 

"Oh Thor, that is nothing new." Loki sighed, having lost the will to berate Thor when he looked so pathetic. "Why am I not surprised to hear that you are forever craving for others to supplicate?"

 

"No! It is not that!" Thor protested, wanting to make Loki understand him. "When I have lain with a maiden, she was always just as eager as I. And the few times I have bedded a male, we had both been plied with wine so that it was very hazy and uncoordinated. But never before have I seen someone so soberly willing to submit to the whims of another. Not in that way..."

 

"Well that is where you are wrong, Thor. It is not only MY whims he is submitting to, but his own too. He longs to be dominated. You might say he... craves subjugation. It was something I learned about on Midgard. How there are many who in the secrecy of their own home, carry out all sorts of sordid pleasures. Oh, and there are so many toys! I suppose you noticed the tail?" Loki asked with a wry grin.

 

"Yes." Thor swallowed hard. "You mean to tell me, that humans use those often?"

 

"Oh definitely! Not all toys come with a tail, but there are all sorts of plugs. Some vibrate for extra satisfaction, whereas others have protrusions in curious places to heighten the pleasure. Some even have both, those greedy mortals! As I told you, I have been researching ALL technology Midgardians use for entertainment... and I like to be thorough."

 

"And what of the human?" Thor asked. Having had his questions answered, he was able to see things clearer. "Mother may have bargained with Odin, but I refuse to believe she granted you access to a human to experiment on! How did you capture Nicholls?"

 

"You oaf! Of course I didn't capture him. That 'human' was nothing more than one of my clones."

 

"A clone? But I thought they were nothing but illusions with no substance?" Thor was genuinely surprised, if not impressed. But reason warned him not to believe Loki so readily.

 

"That is a useful tactic in battle. It would not do well for me to have to have to protect multiple bodies of my own. They are the ideal distraction for simple-minded enemies. However, I am able to create a few corporeal clones, who are very much flesh and bone. Though it's hardly satisfying having yourself to play with all the time, so I discovered a way to make them take on any form I'd like." Loki explained nonchalantly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the realm.

 

"So that's why Loki was never seen in a brothel." Thor thought to himself. "Why would he go when he could simply create whatever he fancied within the privacy of his own chambers?"

 

To be sure, Thor asked Loki again, "So that was a mere clone of the captain you admired in that film?"

 

"Why yes. He did look quite like me so it was easy enough to make the alterations. But in other ways he was so different, so flexible..." Loki grinned, obviously teasing Thor for no other reason than he could. Thor cleared his throat and tried hard not to think on it.

 

"Well, I suppose I should be glad that you are finding so much... pleasure... in your studies of Midgard. It seems they are more ingenious than we ever assumed. I shall leave you now, you must be getting back to mother... Actually, why is it that you returned?"

 

"I'd reached her chambers only to discover that I'd left a book of hers behind. I should indeed head back lest she send the guards to search for me. But, I guess, if I am the curious cat, so they say, for being so inquisitive, then you surely it follows that you are the dog with the bone? It seems I cannot keep this little discovery to myself and so you and I will forever will be plagued with embarrassing situations such as these." Loki sighed in defeat.

 

"Apparently, I am unable to keep you from entering my chambers, so I will grant you this: Whenever I am to spend my day with Frigga, I will allow you to use my chambers to further quell your own need to explore Midgardian 'entertainment'. But this goes NO further. I do not wish to share this with anyone just yet. I still have some... exploring to do of my own. And only until that has been completed will I endeavour to adapt this technology so that all Asgard can revel in it." He gave Thor a pointed look to emphasise his conditions. "This means no mentioning it to Lady Sif or the Warriors Three too, Thor. If I catch wind that they know, I will find a way to hide this from you and perhaps let slip about what I saw today. To have found you lusting after a monster..."

 

"No one would believe you!" Thor cried.

 

"Oh, but planting the seed of doubt about how the great Thor is a sexual deviant would be too good to pass up. Now, I'd also ask of you that you leave the chambers in exactly the same state you found it. There are many genres of films, but I'm sure you'd prefer those concerned with battles and war. I shall do my best to find those better suited for you... but do not even think about touching yourself in here! Watch what you may then LEAVE if your desire gets too much for you. It's really the least you could do, Thor."

 

"You have my word, brother. I vow to deny any knowledge of your current research to all those who inquire about it."

 

"Aaand....?" Loki drawled, waiting for the appropriate additions.

 

"And, I vow only to use the television whilst you are with mother and I shall leave your chambers undisturbed." Thor promised.

 

"Do not mistake me, I'm not being generous Thor. It's just the only thing I can think of to stop having you in my room when you're unwanted. At least I'll know when you'll be in here so I can leave you well alone and not have to suffer your interruptions any longer. Now if you don't mind, I have a prior engagement." With that, Loki grabbed the book he needed and sauntered off.

 

Thor couldn't believe his luck! It had been centuries since Loki had been willing to share something with him. They used to explore the realm together as boys and now Loki was willing to share his Midgardian discoveries with him too. Granted, Loki did not want to be in the same room as him when they did, but considering all that had happened, that was maybe the best option. Thor could not wait to see what the future held for them. Perhaps when Loki's sentence had ended and he was free to roam again, then maybe they would be free to visit Midgard together and seek out some new pleasures...


End file.
